The sadest heart a girl vampire could feel
by sparkleponi111
Summary: I haven't read the books or seen the movie because their long nd i get bored sometimes but I think vampires would be kool 2 write about!  I want this 2 be 100% acuarate so if anybody thinks there is something not right please say to me but dnt be nasty
1. Chapter 1

One day Edward Patterson was in the classroom because he had some serious learning to do and din't want to fail any of his grades at vampire school. His big eyes looked like they were filled with pools of cristals because they were so shiney and nice and …really preceous.

But precious to one person in the most...more precious than any money could ever mean.

That person was Bella and she walked into the Bedroom to talk to eduard and look at his silky hair and crispey pale skin witch was smooth as an apple which she liked eating (AN: I think cause I looked at the cover of the book and she took a bite out of 1? Can som1 please contact me about this thank you)

He starred at her longingly with his vampire eyes wanting to touch her and and suck her blood out and the arterys but also not wanting to eat her to bad because he loved her. And when you love someone you don't want them to be hurt even a little bit especially by eating all of them.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" said Bella all happy because secretly she fort he fancied her but just and wanted to have a double check by being sneakey.

Then Edwardo said "You just look so beatiful when your hair is like that it is so nice Bella seriously I mean it with all my heart I really want to be inside your hair forever. and stuff"

She noticed that Robert Patterson always said "and stuff" when he was nervous about things and she knew it must be because he fancied her so much more than any blood or anything...

...or did he though?

Then Robert Cullen said something that shocked her. She held her pale hand to her face is surprise.

"it is to dangerous and insafe for us to be going out like this" and he layed back in the bed and started playing with his sexy ginger hair and it drove her mad because she could never feel his hair again. She knew it was to dangerous and that he was right…

…..But then on the bed they started kissing and i touched him in a bad place but it felt so good to my pale white hands "I love you sooooo much please don't think I'm racist to vampires like my family, they judge people badly all the time but I know you won't do a bad thing to a fly, let alone me! Lets get married and I can be a lady of night as well like you (AN: yh hes isn't a LADY of the night but he is stll from the night)"

"NO!" shouted Robert Patterson to the sad girl on the floor who loved him more than diamonds.

I will not do this to you when you are so helpless but that's why I cant do this you have to choose between me and the Tailer Laughtner.

Then bella was really upset because she was soooo bad at deciding but how could she choose between two halves of her hearts?If she cannot have a half of her heat she would die. This was so bad for her to cope with and she almost couldn't do for it at all.

Edwardo pushed her away and she fell on the floor. While she was down there she decided she had to make the impotent decision.

But what should it be? Can some1 really decide between the love of her life twice times?

That girl was very sad but I kno her realy well.

I know well because...

i was that girl


	2. Chapter 2

One day Edward Patterson was in the classroom because he had some serious learning to do and din't want to fail any of his grades at vampire school. His big eyes looked like they were filled with pools of cristals because they were so shiney and nice and …really preceous.

But precious to one person in the most...more precious than any money could ever mean.

That person was Bella and she walked into the Bedroom to talk to eduard and look at his silky hair and crispey pale skin witch was smooth as an apple which she liked eating (AN: I think cause I looked at the cover of the book and she took a bite out of 1? Can som1 please contact me about this thank you)

He starred at her longingly with his vampire eyes wanting to touch her and and suck her blood out and the arterys but also not wanting to eat her to bad because he loved her. And when you love someone you don't want them to be hurt even a little bit especially by eating all of them.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" said Bella all happy because secretly she fort he fancied her but just and wanted to have a double check by being sneakey.

Then Edwardo said "You just look so beatiful when your hair is like that it is so nice Bella seriously I mean it with all my heart I really want to be inside your hair forever. and stuff"

She noticed that Robert Patterson always said "and stuff" when he was nervous about things and she knew it must be because he fancied her so much more than any blood or anything...

...or did he though?

Then Robert Cullen said something that shocked her. She held her pale hand to her face is surprise.

"it is to dangerous and insafe for us to be going out like this" and he layed back in the bed and started playing with his sexy ginger hair and it drove her mad because she could never feel his hair again. She knew it was to dangerous and that he was right…

…..But then on the bed they started kissing and i touched him in a bad place but it felt so good to my pale white hands "I love you sooooo much please don't think I'm racist to vampires like my family, they judge people badly all the time but I know you won't do a bad thing to a fly, let alone me! Lets get married and I can be a lady of night as well like you (AN: yh hes isn't a LADY of the night but he is stll from the night)"

"NO!" shouted Robert Patterson to the sad girl on the floor who loved him more than diamonds.

I will not do this to you when you are so helpless but that's why I cant do this you have to choose between me and the Tailer Laughtner.

Then bella was really upset because she was soooo bad at deciding but how could she choose between two halves of her hearts?If she cannot have a half of her heat she would die. This was so bad for her to cope with and she almost couldn't do for it at all.

Edwardo pushed her away and she fell on the floor. While she was down there she decided she had to make the impotent decision.

But what should it be? Can some1 really decide between the love of her life twice times?

That girl was very sad but I kno her realy well.

I know well because...

i was that girl


End file.
